Choices
by likeDUHimGREGS
Summary: Hermione has been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy! Who will come to save her? Who will betray her? HGDM; HPRW
1. Chapter 1

Choices...  
  
Author: andylawrenceishot07  
  
Summary: Hermione is *GASP* not able to go to Hogwarts, until an unexpected visitor make it possible...  
  
Disclaimer : Most definitely not mine  
  
Hermione POV  
  
I was all alone. I was sitting in my room....alone. I wanted to be with somebody, I wanted to have someone care for me, but there was no chance for that, since I was locked in my room. What had I done to deserve this? All I wanted was to express myself, and this is what I get.*knock* *knock* "What?", I heard myself say. "Hermione, your father and I had a talk and were thinking about what you said at the table, and we just want you to know that we no longer want you to attend Hogwarts. I know you love that school, but we think that it is teaching you to disrespect us like you did, and also you know your does not like being lied to, especially about a boy." "I'm sorry. I'll write to Dumbledore right away telling him that you will no longer attend the school," claimed mother. Then she closed the door behind her, and locking it once again. I'm so angry. I hate her. I hate him especially for it was his entire fault.  
  
2 Hours earlier  
  
"Hermione, who were those flowers from, which were delivered this morning," asked her father. "Harry and Ron." I lied. "You're lying, because I read the note attached and at the end of the note the initials D.M. were " "You read the note! How dare you! That was my privacy! Why can't you just stay out of my life! I wish I were at Hogwarts! I wish I never had to come back here again!" I was about to get up, when my father grabbed my wrist and ordered me to sit back down immediately. "How dare you talk to me that way you little brat! If you think that you can talk to me that way just because you're a witch then your dead wrong, young lady!" exclaimed her father. "You no longer tell me what to do! I'm a witch and I can have you tortured, and have you dead in an instant!" I yelled. He was shocked and so was my mother, but after what seemed like forever, he got up quickly and pulled me up the stairs to my room, and locked the door. Right before he closed the door on me, I looked at him, as if he was some low piece of scum, hadn't he known that she could unlock doors with a simple spell. I would have done so if I were not so worried that I was not going to be able to attend Hogwarts ever again.  
  
So there I was sitting there alone. I was so angry, how could they do this to me? After everything, I went through. I hated this so much, I wanted to cry. I wanted my love to be there with me by my side comforting me, hugging me, kissing me. But no, I was all alone, thinking of a plan to be able to escape and to go to with her love.....Draco. Just the thought of him made her feel so much better. Suddenly she heard something downstairs and heard her mother screaming, and then heard the voice of someone she was terrified of, he was here. He was in her house. She could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs. BANG! The door fell down and standing there was....  
  
A/N: Sorry about that, I just want to see what you guys thought of my fic before I go on., please review, tell me anything you want me to fix!! R & R~ 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my sons little bitch. Get your things and come downstairs now!" yelled Lucius  
  
"But...."squeaked Mione  
  
"I said to get your ass downstairs now, before I force you to do so."  
  
I gathered my things and went downstairs, but halfway down I screamed and was shocked of the site of my parents lying dead on the ground.... Yet I did not know how to fell for that split second, I wanted to go over and cry for them and wish they would wake up, and the other part of me was laughing....laughing? but why was I laughing, my parents were dead and I was partly laughing in my head. I had said I wanted to hurt and kill them, but I wasn't serious. I loved them very much, and now I was here standing in the middle of the staircase staring at my loving parents who brought me into this world. Now I know what I felt, and I wasn't happy, I was sad, and I immediately wanted revenge. I looked over at Lucius and lunged at him kicking him in the crouch.  
  
"How could you-"I yelled. I was feeling quite happy to be getting my revenge when suddenly.  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius cried  
  
I felt pain like I had never felt before, I wanted to crawl up in a ball and stay there to die, when the spell was token off, I just laid there panting.  
  
"Don't you ever hit me again, Mudblood. Now, my son tells me that you and he are dating, and even though I didn't like it, I have learned to deal with it, and since a Malfoy gets what he wants, my son will have you. I own you now, mudblood, and that's quite it. You will attend Hogwarts and then come home to me, and my son. You will please us both when necessary, and if you deny us pleasure I will show you pain that you have never endured, now lets go. NOW!!! "yelled Lucius.  
  
What was he talking about? How could he own me? I had only read a little bit about the laws of half-bloods, and it said that a pure-blood can only own a half-blood if there is no one whatsoever to take care of that half- blood....that's why he killed my parents, and also considering that he hates muggles. What do I do? Should I make a run for it? No, then he'll end up killing me in a second.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, where's Draco?" I asked  
  
"I fucking said to get up! Don't ask any questions, just hurry up and get your trunk and cat, so that we could make it to the manor before dark."  
  
I got up immediately hoping not to get the curse again.  
  
I was going to live with my boyfriend, but something told me that this wasn't going to be good, not good at all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
We landed swiftly in front of the biggest mansion I have ever seen, as a matter of fact the first mansion I have ever seen.  
  
"Here we are my dear mudblood" Lucius said jumping off the broom pulling me with him.  
  
We walked up to the big green door, which was very big, and quite nice.  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
The door swung open and there standing was my boyfriend since last year.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here? Father, why is Hermione here?" Draco asked  
  
SLAP! "Do not question me boy, now move aside so that Ms. Granger and myself may enter."  
  
I could see that Draco was angry, but did not want to get hit again, so he moved aside.  
  
When I walked into the house I was not surprised to see even more green, and lots and lots of snakes. 'Wow' I thought, 'this place is huge'. I then turned back to look at Draco, he looked at me with remorse and I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. He just turned away.  
  
"This is your new home, Ms. Granger, now I must go and take care of some paperwork. Draco would you be so kind as to show Ms. Granger her room."  
  
Draco looked at him with confusion written all over his face. Lucius seeing this then said, "The guestroom across my office"  
  
"Oh, um yes Father" Draco muttered.  
  
Lucius then walked off to the what looked like a library and closed the door behind him.  
  
I looked at Draco, and wasn't sure as to go and hug and kiss him like we did whenever we saw each other, or not to. I was confused, and by the look on his face, so was he.  
  
"Um Hermione, may I ask you why you're here?"  
  
I didn't know what to say, Why was I here?? I wanted to know the same thing.  
  
"Your father....he came to my house...and-"Then I remembered the site of my parents lying dead on the floor and started to cry.  
  
"What did he do? Tell me Mione, please I love you, I want to know what happened." Draco cried  
  
"He killed them. He killed my parents, and then he said that he owned me and that I was now his possession, and he said that I was going to come live with him and my boyfriend...." Then it came to her.  
  
"Draco how did your father find out that I was your girlfriend?"  
  
"Hold on, it's a long story, lets get to your room, where it will be more private to talk."  
  
We walked up the stairs, and into this huge room. Of course more Slytherin. The beds were covered with Egyptian sheets the color of dark green, and the curtains were dark green as well and they had little silver snakes on them.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"Sit down please" Draco said. I did and he began his story.  
  
"This is a long story, and so I need you to listen, ok?"  
  
A/N: Hey Im so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I don't write long chapters, just not my style. lol well hope you liked it. R&R please!!! Keep reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at him really confused.  
  
"What...How, did your father find out that we were together? I thought your father would kill you if he found out."  
  
"Ok look, two days ago when I sent you those flowers, remember?"  
  
I nodded, yet I was still confused.  
  
"Well, I had left the receipt of the flowers on my desk in my study. My father then came into my room and saw it and asked me whom the flowers were for. All I said was that I had given Pansy flowers for her birthday, my father of course didn't believe me and took me downstairs to his study."  
  
"He then grabbed a bottle of potion and forced down my throat, I felt weird afterwards, really weird, like I wasn't myself. He once asked me who the flowers were for, and I said Hermione Granger."  
  
"I had no idea why I said that at the time. I then later realized he gave me the truth potion or whatever it's called, and I had just told my muggle- born hating father that I was dating a muggle-born. He then stormed out of the room, and I later felt myself again, and when I looked around for him in the house he was gone."  
  
"Then I saw him bring you here, and I'm still trying to figure out his reasons for this. What happened to you, did he hurt you?"  
  
"I ... he "  
  
What was I supposed to say? He killed my parents!!! Of course he hurt me, not to mention the Crutacius Curse he cursed me with.  
  
"I was in my room...." Oh yeah now I remembered. "I wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts next year, I had gotten into a fight with my parents, and they saw the flowers and I lied to them and they saw this and they got mad, and my father and mother had written to Dumbledore, or they were going to, and then... he came. I heard a scream and he came to my room and told me to get my things and to come downstairs, and I did. I went down and saw them there lying.... dead. I then looked at him and started to try and attack him, but of course you should know that your father is way too strong for me. He well..."  
  
"What? What did he do to you?" asked Draco  
  
"He...attacked me with the Crutacius Curse; I felt pain like I never felt before.....Please Draco sit down."  
  
Draco was already starting to get up with an angry expression on his face, when I pulled him down. "I'll kill that bastard when and if I have the chance."  
  
"No, Draco we have to find a way to escape. When does your father go to another one of his death eater meetings?"  
  
"Um...Tomorrow, why?" asked Draco  
  
"We can escape while he's gone."  
  
"Good Idea, I better go, before he suspects something. Goodbye, my love."  
  
With that he kissed me with a passionate kiss and walked out the door.  
  
I was frightened and yet I was quite happy to know that Draco was going to help me.  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
"Ms. Granger, may I come in?" asked Lucius  
  
I didn't want him to come in, so what if I just said no, maybe he'll go away.  
  
"No, leave me alone!" I cried  
  
"Alohamora" yelled Lucius. The door swung open, he looked at me with such hatred, "How dare you tell a Malfoy no! You will be severely punished for that mudblood!"  
  
He walked up to me and kissed me in a rough kiss. "Now get onto the bed and take off your clothes."  
  
I walked away from him making it look like I was going toward the bed, which was close to the bed, and then ran out the door that he had accidentally left open.  
  
"Get back here Mudblood!!!"  
  
I could here him running behind me faster than ever. Where I was going, I had no idea, I just ran, until I came to a halt, and standing in front of me was a person I never expected to see at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
A/N: This is going to be good; well I hope it will at least! R & R please!! Thanks!! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ron? What are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you..."  
  
"Well, how nice of you to join us Mr. Weasley, I'm glad to see that you were able to make it" Lucius said smiling.  
  
What was going on? Ron? But why does Lucius not seem surprised to see him, and why isn't Ron helping me.  
  
"Ah, yes Mr. Malfoy, I flew as quickly as possible when I received your letter. Now, what are your plans, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Ron, glancing at me with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Lucius seeing the confusion on my face explained, "Ms. Granger, I had asked Mr. Weasley here to come over, and have some dinner with us, isn't that right, Mr. Weasley?" asked Lucius calmly.  
  
"Why yes, I was so eager to come by, and to know that my favorite mudblood would be joining us, I was even more eager."  
  
Mudblood? What is he doing? He never called me mudblood; as a matter of fact he defended me in my second year when Draco called me a mudblood. Draco...I wonder if he knows that Ron is at his home.  
  
"Come Ms. Granger, since it is far too late to have our little fun, go upstairs, and there you will find a lovely gown, put it on, and I will come to fetch you. That will be all, now go."  
  
I was still struck with shock, but still did as I was ordered, thinking maybe Ron is planning to help me, by making Lucius believe he turned evil. This made me fell a lot better and so I left looking behind at Ron, smiling, but he just looked at me with disgust. This is not good, whats going on. Maybe I'm wrong, I don't know. Should I try and run for it?  
  
While walking to my room, I thought about escaping, if maybe I can escape without Lucius finding out. Yes, but then what about Draco, or what about Ron?? I wish I knew what was going on, but I didn't have much time to think about it, because there standing in front of my door was Draco.  
  
"Hermione! Are you okay? I heard from the house elf that a red head fellow had just entered, who is it?"  
  
"It was Ron, but I don't understand what hes doing here. He said he was invited by Lucius to have dinner. Why do you think he's acting this way?"  
  
"I don't know, but I will try and find out, I need to hurry and get dress, I'll see you downstairs, my love."  
  
With that he gave me another kiss, and held my chin up so that I could look in to his silvery grey eyes. I wish we could have kissed all day, but it was getting late and he wanted me to get dress.  
  
He walked away blowing a kiss at me, and then disappeared into another room. I walked silently into my room and saw a beautiful green gown that had a large 'M' in the front of it. I quietly got dress, and put my soft curls up into a ponytail.  
  
When I was finished dressing I walked over to the bathroom, and there was a wand, but before I could too excited, it was for makeup use only. I swerved the wand towards my face, and my face was no longer pale, but beautiful with pretty eye shadow and eyeliner curving around my eyes. I then heard a knock at the door, and just completely ignored it, knowing that it was Lucius.  
  
"Now Ms. Granger, do you not think that I would get disappointed when my guest doesn't open the door to my own house?" Lucius asked calmly.  
  
I walked over to the door, and was about to turn the handle when I flew back, for he had burst open the door.  
  
"Now know this you little bitch, I want you to follow my commands when I tell you to do something! Do you understand me?"  
  
I ignored him once again and was looking down at the gown I was wearing and saw that it was all wrinkled.  
  
"Look at me when I talk to you bitch! Crucio!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
Again he hit me with the Crutacius Curse, fear and pain overcame me once again. I wanted to crawl up and die, again. Why does he do this, is he not man enough to at least hurt me like a man. I must have been saying it, instead of thinking it, because I just said," A-are you...are you not man enough to ...ac-actually hit me, instead...of cursing me."  
  
With that the curse stopped, he was grinning ever so widely.  
  
"What did you say mudblood? That you want me to, hit you?"  
  
I got up after almost falling over because the pain was still there, I was shaking but still had the courage to say, "Well, I was just asking, since all you ever do to hurt me is the Crutacius Curse, and well that is a bit...not manly isn't it? I mean if you really wanted to show me that you were a man, and that you were 'stronger' than me, then you would not have to use your wand to hurt me."  
  
"Well we'll see about that."  
  
He then threw his wand on the floor and took off his cloak. He was actually buying it. If I could at least get near the door. He then walked over to the bed and sat down. He had something behind him, but I wasn't sure what it was.  
  
I immediately ran over to his wand and once I turned around to point at him, he was gone. He was nowhere in sight. I was confused, where had he gone? I stood there with his wand still upheld, when I was grabbed by the arm and pushed onto the bed. Then something slithered off the invisible figure standing over me.  
  
"Do you think I am stupid? I knew what you were up to. When I invited your friend Ron over I asked him to steal a very important material that belonged to your dear friend Harry and so I thought I could give a try. 


End file.
